Audrey Burne
Audrey Burne (オードリー・バーン) is the alias for the main female protagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Her real name is Mineva Lao Zabi (ミネバ・ラオ・ザビ) and she is Dozle's daughter. Born during the One Year War, she lost her entire family during the war’s later stages as well as its aftermath. Spirited away to the asteroid of Axis where she lives for the next several years, Mineva is looked after by Haman and Char. Seven years later in the midst of the Gryps War, she re-emerges on the scene as the designated leader of Neo Zeon. Due to her young age, Haman assumes most of the duties of leadership as the regent of Neo Zeon. At the end of the first Neo Zeon war, it was discovered that someone had replaced Mineva with a body double. The real one had gone into hiding and with the help of backroom dealings by the Earth Federation (rumors have stated that it was Char who was the one who spirited her away to safety on a civilian colony). Eventually the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves found her and took her back under their care. Three years after the death of Char, she learns of plans by the Sleeves to obtain and unlock the secrets of Laplace’s Box, which has the power to overthrow finally the Earth Federation. Justifiably worried at the potential of a new war and feeling a need to atone for her family’s actions, Mineva secretly journeys to Industrial 7 to persuade the keepers of Laplace’s Box to cancel turning it over to the Sleeves. On the way to the meeting location within the colony, she meets Banagher Links for the first time and uses her pseudonym. At first, she does not want him around her partially out of fear of putting him in danger but circumstances take that decision out of her hands as her worst fears come true. Working closely with Banagher, who she develops strong feelings for, Mineva searches for clues about Laplace’s Box and the secret power that it has over the Earth Federation. Mission Mode Awakening in an installation on the mysterious planet, Audrey is first greeted by Garrod who first explains the situation before taking her to meet his companions. Among those companions is a face that she remembers very well from her childhood, Scirocco. Maintaining her composure, Audrey tells them what little she knows. While working with her new compatriots, Audrey is surprised to run into Full Frontal and admits as much to Scirocco before briefing him on Full Frontal’s history. Later in the storyline, she discovers to her shock that Haman is also present on this mysterious world. Once they meet up, Haman immediately addresses her as royalty due to her family lineage of being a Zabi. Audrey is forced to restrain Haman’s behavior when she attempts to force the others to address Audrey in the same manner that she does. However that pales in comparison to discovering that Char is very much alive and that working alongside him is none other than the person she was searching for, Banagher. After the opposing forces break off, Audrey provides details to the others about the pilot of the Unicorn Gundam and argues with Haman about needing to contact Char as soon as possible. Scirocco and the rest decide to fulfill her request over Haman’s objections. Observing the activities of the rest of the group, Audrey along with Haman comment on the members of the new arrivals nearly being all females and joining at Scirocco’s invitation. Both remain on guard against the activities of Scirocco while Audrey also has to work at restraining Haman from taking her own extreme measures against their foes. At the same time, she makes several more attempts to contact Char. The situation comes to a head in the aftermath of an attack by the Knight Gundam. After it is driven off, an enormous explosion scatters the members of the Those who Pass by group; Audrey is rendered unconscious. When she regains consciousness, Garrod, Loran, and a reluctant Haman attempt to provide all of the facts of their current situation. Shortly afterwards, she overhears Haman and Char arguing with each other that comes to blows before Haman requests that Audrey get to safety while she, Garrod and Loran cover her. During the attempt to fight their way out, they receive help from members of the Those who Understand group as well as defectors from Char’s group such as Banagher. After she reaches safety, Audrey is finally reunited with Banagher who she introduces formally to Haman. When Haman attempts to make disparaging remarks about Banagher working with Char, Audrey quickly reprimands her. Later in the For Peace storyline, Audrey and Banagher find themselves facing Full Frontal again and undoubtedly to Audrey’s surprise (although it is not shown), her own father Dozle. Then in the For Reform storyline, Audrey makes an all-out effort with assistance from Banagher to help her two parental figures from her childhood reconcile with each other. Personality Quotes External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Operators